May Mantikilya ang Siko Mo, Harry
by Alcarcalime
Summary: Salin sa Filipino ng Put Your Elbows in the Butter Dish, Harry ni JennaMae. Ang karma ay isang paniniwala ng mga Hindu na babalik sa iyo sa susunod mong buhay ang lahat ng ginawa mo ngayon. Pero bakit ganon? Hindi pa man ako namamatay, binubulabog na ak


**May Mantikilya ang Siko Mo, Harry  
**_Salin sa Filipino ng "Put Your Elbows in the Butter Dish, Harry" ni JennaMae_

* * *

Alam mo ba kung ano ang karma? 

Talaga? Hindi mo alam?

Siguro kailangan ko na ngang bilangin kung ilang oras na akong kinukulong ni Hermione sa loob ng _library_. Pati ako nahahawa na sa kanya.

_Anyway_, ang karma ay isang paniniwala ng mga Hindu na babalik sa iyo sa susunod mong buhay ang lahat ng ginawa mo ngayon. Sabihin na nating dahil si Malfoy ay isang napakalaking kupal, ipapanganak na siyang ipis sa susunod na buhay niya. 'Yun ang karma. Ayos, hindi ba?

At kahit na ang sarap isipin na manginginig sa takot at mamamatay agad ang gagong 'yun sa isang tapak ko lang, hindi ko pa rin maisip na ipapanganak ako na ibang tao (kung tao man ako ulit ipapanganak). Parang… ewan—basta, hindi ko pa rin talaga matanggap ang konseptong iyon. Tapos babalik sa akin ang lahat nang pinaggagagawa ko sa loob ng labimpitong taon kong nilagi dito sa mundong ito.

Pero bakit ganon? Hindi pa man ako namamatay, binubulabog na ako ng karma.

Hindi ko alam kung kailan talaga ito nagsimula. Siguro dahil lagi ko na siyang kasama simula nang…mangyari ang lahat.

Ganito kasi iyon. Sa tinagal-tagal na panahon, sa wakas ay natanto na rin nina Ron at Hermione na malaki pala ang tulong ng pagiging mga _prefect_. Natuklasan nila na pwedeng gawin ang ilang mga…_bagay-bagay_ sa Hogwarts, yun eh kung alam mo kung saan ka pupunta. Parang yung Room of Requirement. Hindi naman ako manhid para hindi ko ma-_gets_ na may namamagitan dun sa dalawang iyon. Halatang-halata naman. Pero kahit nakikini-kinita ko na, hindi pa rin siya talagang nagsi-_sink in_ sa utak ko hanggang nakita ko sila isang gabi sa loob ng Room of Requirement na…naghahalikan.

Sinaran ko agad ang pinto at sinabi ko sa ibang mga taga-D.A. na hindi na tuloy ang _meeting_.

Hindi naman sa ayaw kong magkatuluyan yung dalawa; masaya ako para sa kanila lalo pang alam ko na mababawasan na ang pagbabangayan ng dalawang ugok na 'yun. Pero iyon na nga, maraming nagbago dahil doon. Kahit na magkakasama pa rin kami lagi gaya ng dati, alam kong kailangan din nila ng panahon na hindi nila ako kasama. Para sa…alam mo na. Malamang, ayaw na nila na andoon ako, at mas lalong ayaw ko ring makita iyon. Tama nang alam kong masaya sila.

Tapos andyan din ang Quidditch.

Alam ninyo namang lahat na _siya_ ang pumalit sa akin sa Gryffindor Quidditch Team noong _fifth year_ ko. Magaling siya; siguro hindi lang kasinggaling bilang Seeker gaya…ng iba pero noong naging Chaser siya noong sumunod na taon, _wow_! Wala talaga akong masabi. (Siya rin ang dahilan bakit kung anu-anong panlalait ang narinig namin kay Malfoy noong natalo namin ang Slytherin, pero bago pa kami may magawa ni Ron, ginamit na niya ang Bat-Bogey Hex sa gagong 'yun gaya ng ginawa niya dati sa Hogwarts Express. Nakuha namin ang Quidditch Cup pero na-_detention_ pa rin siya. Pero ayos lang, ang galing pa rin ng kulam. Buti nga sa gunggong na 'yun!)

Naging magkaibigan na kami nung _fifth year_ ko pero noong nakaraang taon lang kami talagang naging _close_, lalo na ngayong walang Ron at Hermione na bumubuntot sa amin pagkatapos ng Quidditch _practice_. (Parang sila pa ang naging sagabal, eh ano?) Minsan sinasadya ko talagang magpaiwan sa _locker rooms_ pagkatapos ng _practice_ para makausap ko siya; siguro iba na talaga pag ipinanganak kang swerte, lagi siyang andyan. Pagnakita niya ako, magsisimula na siyang magkwento tungkol sa kahit ano, minsan magrereklamo dahil napakawalang kwenta ng Divination, o kaya naman magtatatalon sa tuwa dahil sa bagong Quidditch _move_ na natutunan niya kanina. Sa totoo lang, ang sarap niyang kausap. Parang hindi siya nauubusan ng kwento at hindi mo namamalayan ang oras kapag kausap mo siya.

At syempre, nandiyan pa 'yang ngiti niya.

Ang kanyang nakabibighaning mga ngiti.

Nampucha naman o! Bakit ba lagi nalang akong natutulala tuwing naalala ko 'yang mga ngiting 'yan?

Nasaan na nga ba ako? Ayun, 'yung mga ngiti niya. Isama mo na rin 'yung tawa niya. Pag nagkakatinginan kami dahil may nakita kaming nakakaaliw. 'Yung nagniningning niyang mga mata kapag tumatawa siya. 'Yung buhok niya na nililipad ng hangin. 'Yung mga sulyap niya na nagsasabi nang "Kaya mo, 'yan!" tuwing may laro kami. 'Yung….

Langya. Kailan pa ako naging madrama?

At hindi lang 'yan. Siya lang ang naglalakas-loob na barahin at sigawan ako kapag nawawala na naman ako sa sarili ko (sa madaling salita, nag-aasal gago). Ginagawa niya pa rin iyon—sa totoo lang, lagi niya ngang ginagawa. Hindi ko alam kung paano niya nagagawa iyon at bakit tanging siya lang ang nakakagawa noon. Lagi ko ngang sinasabi sa sarili ko na makakaganti rin ako. Masusupalpal ko rin siya gaya nang ginagawa niya sa akin ngunit hindi ko magawa. Hindi ko kaya.

Sa ibang hindi kasing manhid ko (ayan na, inamin ko nang manhid ako), iisipin na nilang may namamagitan sa amin pero dahil nga manhid ako, hindi ko napapansin. Ang alam ko lang ay gusto ko siyang kasama at masaya ako kapag kasama ko siya. Hindi ito kaparis ng saya na nadarama ko kapag kasama ko sina Ron at Hermione o noong nakasama ko si Cho (_take note_, _na_kasama). Iba ang pakiramdam ko kapag kasama ko siya, para bang nagiging espesyal ako. Pagkasama ko siya, para akong lumilipad, malaya, masaya, ngunit kinakabahan at natetensyon na hindi maintindihan. Basta, 'yun na 'yun. Hindi ko maipaliwanag. At malamang hindi pa rin ninyo ako maiintindihan kahit anong korning paliwanag ang gawin ko.

Ewan. Basta.

At dito na nagsimula ang karma ko.

Kasama ko sina Ron at Hermione sa Great Hall nang nakita ko siya kasama ng isa pang Gryffindor. Si Luke Parsons. Kahit na nakaupo at nakain na ako, hindi ko mapigilang tumingin sa kanilang dalawa.

May kinukwento si Luke sa kanya at ubod nang lapit ng mukha ng hinayupak na 'yun sa tainga niya. Tapos bigla siyang tumawa nang malakas—'yung nakadadala niyang tawa. Biglang nagdilim ang paningin ko. Syempre, walang napansin ang dalawang naglalambutsingan sa tabi ko. Akala ko pa naman tutulungan ako ni Ron na hatakin ang kapatid niya papalayo sa kaiska-iskandalong nangyayari, pero wala, iniwan niya akong nag-iisa at nagngingitngit sa selos.

_Selos?_ tinanong ko sa aking sarili. Kailan pa ako nagselos pagdating sa _kanya_?

Yun nga lang, tuwing nakikita ko siyang kasama 'yung hayop na Luke na 'yun, para bang gusto kong sipain at paliparin sa kalawakan ang ungas na 'yun at hindi na siya bumalik kailanman.

Sabi ko nga. Hindi ako nagseselos.

Isang gabi, pagkatapos ng Quidditch _practice_, magkasabay kaming naglalakad pabalik sa Hogwarts _castle_, nakasukbit ang aming mga _broom_ sa aming mga balikat. Palubog na ang araw noon; at alam mo ba kung gaano kaganda kapag tumatama ang sinag ng araw sa buhok niya? Nagmistulang ginto ang matingkad na pulang kuhay nito. Napabuntung-hininga siya at hinawi ang ilang hibla ng buhok mula sa kanyang pisngi. At ako? Pinanood ko lang siya—nakatulala, namamangha, nabibighani.

Wala. Hindi ko na talaga ito kaya. Huminga muna ako nang malalim bago ako nagsalita, "Ginny?"

Tumigil siya sa paglalakad at bumaling sa akin. "Hmm?"

_Ano ba itong ginagawa ko?_

"Ah…kasi…" Napalunok ako ng malalim. Ito na, wala nang atrasan. "Kayo na ba ni Luke Parsons?"

Napatingin si Ginny sa akin na para bang bigla akong nagkaroon ng mga sanga at dahon sa ulo, nakataas ang parehong kilay. "Kami ni Luke?"

Tumango ako.

Patuloy pa rin niya akong tiningnan ng ganoon ng ilan pang segundo, tila hindi kumukurap. Gusto ko sana siyang gulatin at tignan kung siya'y humihinga pa, pero bigla siyang ngumiti.

"Bakit?"

Nagkibit-balikat siya. "Ano ngayon kung kami nga?"

"_ANO?_"

Seryoso, hindi ko iyon kasalanan. Hindi ko talaga napigilan ang sarili ko na sumigaw. At alam kong pulang-pula na ako. Langya kasi.

Ito ang nakakaasar, biglang humagalpak sa tawa si Ginny. At kahit na gusto ko siyang hambalusin para tumigil siya sa kakatawa, napatulala na naman ako sa kanya. Nagniningning na naman ang kanyang buhok sa bawat galaw ng balikat niya. Kahit ikaw siguro mapapatulala sa kanya.

Isang minuto rin yata siyang walang tigil sa kakatawa, akala ko nga hindi siya titigil. Bumaling siya sa akin, nagniningning na parang mga bituin ang kanyang mga mata. "Hindi, Harry," ani niya. "Hindi kami ni Luke."

Binuka ko ang aking bibig para magsalita pero walang lumabas, sinaran ko nalang ulit. Lalo akong magmumukhang tanga. Naramdaman kong paakyat na dumadaloy ang dugo ko sa aking pisngi. Takte.

"Bakit mo naman naitanong?" tanong si Ginny na tila tuwang-tuwa.

"Ah, kasi…kasi lagi ko kayong nakikitang magkasama kaya akala ko—"

Tumawa ulit siya. "Ibig mong sabihin dahil lagi akong may kasamang lalaki, kami na?" Bigla akong nagulat nang tinapik niya ako sa balikat at ngumiti. "Eh 'di dahil… kasama kita ngayon—at lagi tayong magkasama—tayo na?"

Tangina, ang sakit. Pakiramdam ko biglang bumagsak ang puso ko sa paanan ko. At dahil parang balewala lang sa kanya iyon, mas lalong naging masakit sa akin. Hindi ko rin alam kung bakit labis akong nasaktan dahil sa sinabi niya. Kaibigan ko lang si Ginny, 'di ba? Hindi siya kaparis ni Cho….

Hindi. Magkaiba sila ni Cho. Kailanman ay hindi sila naging magkatulad ni Cho. Iba si Ginny. Nag-iisa lang siya.

Dumating na ang bakasyon at gaya nang dati, wala akong nagawa kundi bumalik sa Privet Drive. Nasa sarili ko na naman akong kulungan. At mayroong mga gabi na hindi ako makatulog. Nakahiga lang ako at iniisip siya. Langya, lagi siyang sumasagi sa isip ko. Mas iniisip ko pa nga yata siya kaysa kay Voldemort.

Isa lang ang alam ko. Na-_miss_ ko siya.

Sobra.

Pinayagan akong pumunta sa Burrow nung _birthday_ ko. Hindi na ako nagtaka nang makita ko si Hermione doon. Tumakbo siyang papalapit sa akin at niyakap ako. Mahigpit din akong niyakap ni Mrs. Weasley. Binati rin ako nina Ron, Fred, at George; mas pisikal nga lang nang kaunti. (Langyang kambal 'yan, sinuntok ako sa tiyan.)

Tapos biglang bumaba sa hagdan si Ginny na nakabulaklaking pantulog at gulu-gulong buhok.

Pakiramdam ko biglang tumigil ang puso ko sa pagtibok. Napatulala na naman ako sa kanya. Hindi ko alam na mayroon palang taong magmimistulang anghel kahit ala-sais palang ng umaga.

Napansin niya akong nakatingin sa kanya (sige na nga, _nakatitig_ sa kanya at malamang nakanganga pa). Ngumiti siya. Patakbo siyang bumaba sa hagdan, at bigla kong naisip na _yayakapin niya rin ako!_ Hindi ko maintindihan ang naramdaman ko, para akong na-_excite_ na natakot.

"Harry!" bati niya. "Na-_miss_ kita!"

Na-_miss_ niya ako. Ayos! Dapat yayakapin ko na siya, kaya lang napansin ko na nakataas ang kamay niya.

Napatigil ako sandali at napakunot ng noo. Tapos saka ko lang naintindihan ang lahat. Nampucha. Bakit ba ang tanga-tanga ko?

Nag-apir kami. Ngunit imbes na ilayo ko na agad ang kamay ko, bigla kong naramdaman na sumisingit ang mga daliri ko sa pagitan ng mga daliri niya.

Isang bagay lang ang naintindihan ko nang mga sandaling iyon. Ang sarap hawakan ng kanyang malambot na kamay. Iyon lang siguro ang pinakamasarap na pakiramdam na maari kong hilingin sa buong buhay ko.

Sandali lang iyon, pero pakiramdam ko ang tagal kong hinawakan ang mga kamay niya. Nagkatinginan kami, nawala ang kanyang mga ngiti. Parang biglang tumalon ang puso ko sa tuwa, parang…basta kakaiba. Kung ano man iyon, noong mga sandaling iyon ko lang siya naramdaman. Parang na-_electric shock_ ako na hindi maintindihan.

Naramdaman niya rin kaya iyon?

Hindi ko lang alam.

Ang alam ko lang, naramdaman ko siya. Pucha, dama ko. Damang-dama.

At kung gaano siya kabilis nag-umpisa, ganoon din siya natapos agad. Ngumiti siya, parang nag-aalangan (siguro imahinasyon ko lang iyon—o umasa na ganoon ang ngiti niya). Tinanggal na namin ang aming mga kamay at binaling ang tingin sa iba.

Nakakunot ang noo ni Ron nang napalingon ako sa kanya. Inutusan naman ni Mrs. Weasley si Ginny na kunin ang pritong itlog sa kusina.

Inabot sa akin ni Ron ang tinapay. Kumuha ako ng isa, lumilipad pa rin ang utak ko sa kalawakan. Nasaan kaya yung mantikilya?

Bumalik ulit si Ginny hawak sa magkabilang kamay ang dalawang plato ng pritong itlog na parang walang nangyari. Nagkukwento na naman si Fred tungkol sa Weasleys Wizard Wheezes at natawa si Ginny, naniningkit ang kanyang mga mata sa tawa.

Talaga bang hindi niya naramdaman? Kahit kaunti lang?

"Harry, gusto mo ng itlog?"

Nagulat ako nang bahagya (kung saan-saan na naman kasi lumilipad ang utak ko). Inaabot ni Ginny ang isang plato sa akin. Kinuha ko ito sa kamay niya at nauutal kong sinabi, "Salamat."

Tapos, bigla nalang akong may naramdamang malamig sa siko ko. Dali-dali kong tinaas ang kamay ko at napansin kong punung-puno ng mantikilya ang siko ko, at halos kalahati nalang ang natirang mantikilya sa lalagyan.

Buti nalang walang nakapansin; bumabangka na naman kasi si Fred. Pero napansin ni Ginny. Binaba niya ang plato sa mesa at tumalikod sa akin. Alam ko pinipigilan niya lang ang sarili niya na tumawa.

Langya, _déjà vu_.

Mga kapatid, ito ang karma ko. Nagbaliktad na ang lahat. Ang _pathetic_, 'di ba? Ngayon, ako na itong nagmimistulang gagong antay nang antay na mapansin ng minamahal niya.

Matanong ko lang. Bakit ba ako nahulog sa isang Ginny Weasley ngayong alam ko na wala na siyang gusto sa akin?

Tanginang karma 'to.

At heto ako ngayon, nakaupo sa isa sa mga bangko sa labas ng Hogwarts _castle_ at nanginginig sa ginaw habang pinapanood siyang naglalaro sa _snow_. (Oo, wala pa rin akong ginagawa tungkol sa nararamdaman ko.) Saktong tumama sa mukha ni Neville ang binato niyang _snowball_. Tumawa siya nang malakas na tila musikang dinig na dining sa buong paligid. Sana tamaan ako ng isa sa mga _snowball_ niya. Baka sakaling lapitan niya ako, magso-_sorry_, tanggalan ng yelo ang buhok ko….

Tapos ano? Hindi naman siya magtatapat nang walang hanggan niyang pag-ibig sa akin. _Wish _ko lang. Malamang _ako_ ang kailangang gumawa 'nun—kahit na hindi ko alam kung paano ko gagawin iyon. Langya naman o. Kung ako lang, pwedeng hindi ko na gawin iyon—

Pero hahayaan ko nalang bang palampasin 'to?

"Hoy, Harry!"

Lumingon ako sa tumawag sa akin at nakita ko si Ginny na kumakaway.

"Duwag ka ba? Tumayo nga ka diyan!"

Ayan, Ginny, ikaw na ang nagsabi. Duwag nga ako. Kung alam mo lang.

Pero malalaman mo rin. Balang araw.

Baka mamayang gabi pa nga. Iyan ay kung hindi na naman ako aatakihin ng pagkatorpe ko.

Nakangiti akong tumayo at lumakad papunta sa kanya at sa iba pang mga Gryffindor. Mamula-mula ang kanyang mga pisngi at pinalalamutian ng yelo ang kanyang buhok at kilay. Nakangiti siya noong lumapit ako, ang kanyang mga ngiti na siyang dahilan bakit ako laging natutulala at namamangha sa kanya. Sana para sa akin lamang ang mga ngiting iyon…sa akin lang at wala nang iba…kung hindi lang ako isang napalaking gago.

_

* * *

A/N: Una sa lahat, gusto kong magpasalamat kay JennaMae dahil pinayagan niya akong isalin sa Filipino ang fic__ niyang "Put Your Elbows in the Butter Dish, Harry."(Kung hindi pa nyo ito nababasa, basahin nyo na ngayon!) Mare, sana napatawa nga kita. :) _

_Salamat din sa mga Pinoy _fic writer_ na unang nagsulat ng mga _fic_ sa Filipino na nagsilbing inspirasyon ko na subuking magsulat sa sariling wika (kasama na ang kagustuhan na magkaroon ng isang may kabuluhang HP _fic_ sa wikang Filipino), kay Jericho, na binubulabog ko nang madalas para magtanong kung tama ba ang pagkakasalin ko sa Filipino, at kay Cai dahil hinayaan niyang bulabugin ko siya tuwing natutuwa ako kay Harry._


End file.
